


Uhh...Heichou?

by daviscosplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Light Bondage, M/M, Seme Levi, Smut, Uke Eren Yeager, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviscosplay/pseuds/daviscosplay
Summary: When Levi's insomnia and stress becomes too much, Levi starts having sexual desires toward his favourite Titan Shifter Eren.---DISCLOSURE- I have made Eren 18 so he isn't underage





	1. Chapter 1

As the final flare shot its way through the smoke in the late evening air surviving troops were gathered to begin our journey back to base. I lost half of my squad to those filthy humanoid creatures and I now have to live with that, the events of the past 18 hours will be added to the nightmares that burn into my brain adding to my insomnia. 

"Heichou , are you okay?" Eren says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh... yeah i am fine" I respond, heading off ahead on my horse, Eren is the last person I need to see me in a weak moment.  
.  
.  
We arrive at base five hours later, much to everyone's relief, Erwin sends out orders to get the fallen back to their homes in the inner walls to inform families of the losses. When I first joined the Survey Corps I was one of the messengers, I was quickly removed from that role because of - quote- "Levi you are too blunt" -quote- eventually I made my way up to Captain and now I am responsible for peoples lives, having the weight of peoples families on your shoulders tends to drive up my stress levels, and to be honest I need something, or someone to take the edge off, and I need it soon. After tying up my horse, I set course to my office to fill in the reports of the mission.

Half way through my notes there is a knock at my door. "If you have come to complain about the death toll, piss off and go complain to Erwin!" I yell with my back to the door.

"Levi Heichou... it's me" I can tell that voice from anywhere, Eren. I turn around on my office chair to see the brat standing in the doorway looking nervous, one hand in his hair and one on the door handle while he lightly rubs his foot up the side of his leg. Oh by the walls, when he stands like that, so many thoughts I shouldn't be having run through my head. 

"Uhn, w..what is that matter brat?" Oh good job Ackerman don't be obvious or anything... I mentally curse myself, hoping Eren didn't notice. I glance down to make sure nothing was becoming apparent in my jeans, when there wasn't, a sigh of relief washed over me. 

"I just come to see if you are okay, you seemed extra quiet this afternoon, is there anything you want to talk about?" Eren slowly walks inside my office but stops only a foot away from the door, i'm guessing in case he feels he needs a quick exit. 

"I t..told you I am fine, and you are interrupting my paperwork" Fuck, another stutter... he needs to leave now before how he is making me feel becomes obvious.

"Heichou, may I ask why you are stuttering?".. Fuck! he realized. Eren starts to slowly step towards me, my eyes quickly glance over his body, and I swivel my chair slightly as I feel emotions stirring. 

"No, now I have work to finish, get out!" I feel a pang in my chest, Levi, why are you feeling like this?!

"I...Im sorry Heichou, I didn't m...mean to upset you, im going down to the basement, ill see you tomorrow a...at training" He turns, and heads towards the door, I turn so my back faces the door once again, when I hear the door close, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Tightening in my pants force me to groan in frustration, why is this happening?, it isn't like I have felt like this before towards him, it might be because of all the frustration and he just happened to be the first one to show up.

Now I am in my office with a pile of paperwork and a raging hard-on and confused sexuality, fantastic!...  
.  
.


	2. I Can Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides he has had enough of the stress, and seeks Eren for help

After having to deal with my problem, I slouch in my office chair exhausted pondering what I should do about my foreign feelings towards Eren. Before I knew what was happening I was headed towards the basement, soon enough I was in front of Erens door. 'Why are you here Levi?', 'If you do anything he might freak out', 'What if you lose self control and you hurt Eren?', 'If you go in there and do something Eren might go tell the whole of the Survey Corps'... so many thoughts run through my brain as I stand here with my hand on the door handle. 'It's okay Levi, just go in a suss it out and hopefully it goes your way', I hype myself up as I slowly turn the handle of the door. As expected Eren has gone to lay down so all the lights are off, and the only light in the room coming from the door. As I carefully make my way into the room I look over to Erens bed which is situated up against a wall, I look to see the outline of his back facing the door and his hands in the restraints that was provided as part of the deal with the higher-ups. As I go to close the door I hear shuffling of the cuffs, Eren rolls over and rubs his eyes as he sits up.

"Hello?" Eren asks rubbing his eyes trying to get them to focus on the sudden light.

"Hello Eren" I say, mentally cursing myself from how creepy that would have sounded.

"Corporal?, is that you?"

"Yes it's me" I reply taking a few steps towards his bed that now sits about 6 feet away from me in the darkness. Eren reaches over and lights a lamp on a small bedside table, the lamp takes a moment, but then starts to glow and light up half of the room, just enough for us to see each other. 

"Did Hanji send you to get me? oh I hope she doesn't want me to grab ahold of anymore spoons... I am one small spoon away from going nuts!" I just look at him. "Oh but not too crazy as to where I got titan, because that would be bad and I..." I cut him off.

"Will you shut up already?!, No, Hanji didn't send me" I slightly raise my voice by accident.

"I...i'm sorry Heichou... May I ask why you are here?" Eren obviously shaken from my sudden outburst. 

"I am here to talk to you about something, but if you don't like what I am saying I will leave, and this will never leave the two of us, or i will personally kill you."

"Uhh... okay Heichou, I promise" Eren shuffles over on his bed so I have room to sit.  
-  
EREN POV

As soon as I realised that it was Levi in the doorway, my heart started to race, why would he be here? why would he be here ALONE? My imagination starts to run wild of possible reasons he is here. As he tells me that he had something to talk to me about, I get both nervous and excited, nervous because of... well everything that he could possibly talk to me about, for example him telling me that the higher-ups now want me dead, or that Armin or Mikasa have been killed, but then I am also excited because maybe just maybe the Levi might say to me what i have been dreaming of hearing him say 'I want you'. After today in Levi's office and him obviously looking at me oddly, I have a good feeling about this.

"Uhh... okay Heichou, I promise" I shuffle over on my bed so levi can come sit, it is a bit uncomfortable because of the shackles. "Heichou, would you be able to help me with taking these cuffs off?" Levi walks over and...grins?! What?! 

"Okay, give me your wrist" I do as i'm told and extend my arm to him, as he takes a hold of my arm I find that he is being surprisingly gentle, I look down to watch, as Levi pulls a small silver key out of his pocket he lightly caresses my wrist and enters the key to the lock, when it snaps open he lightly rubs where the shackle had been, I slowly look up and as I do that he looks down at me and out gazes meet. To say that my heart stopped would be quite accurate. 

"T...tha...ankyou Heichou" I say barely a whisper, as I speak Levi watches my mouth and starts to inch closer, my breath hitches. Levi leans over merely inches from my face, but he stops and looks me in the eye, and grabs my other hand and once again caresses my hand and takes off the shackle and rubs where it had been. My cheeks go red, I mentally praise the dim lighting for being able to cover up my blushing. 

"Done" He says quietly still mere inches from my face, I can feel his warm minty breath tickling my senses. 

"Thanky...you" I stutter due to my breath hitching.

"It's a shame", Levi inches closer to my ear and I tense, "I liked those shackles on you" I shiver and he notices and lightly chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, the next chapter with the real 'GOOD STUFF' is coming very soon ;)


	3. Ill Make You Feel Good Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated between them.
> 
> Written in Erens Point Of View

Still holding my breath I feel Levi slowly rub his tongue along the shell of my ear, I let out a deep breath involuntarily as I close my eyes to enjoy the sensations that I have been dreaming of receiving from Levi. 

Levi starts to lightly nibble on my ear making me groan, I can feel him grin against my ear. He then puts on hand on the wall behind my head to support himself and his other hand on the bed next to me, I am trapped within his arms, I can't believe this is actually happening right now. Levi makes his way down my ear and starts to move onto my neck, he starts planting small gentle kisses under my ear and makes his way down to my sweet spot, hitting the sweet spot on my neck and I moan involuntarily, he quickly giggles to himself and then focuses on that spot only. He starts to suck on that one spot, my hand slowly run up his sides and to his back where I then start to gently caress. With a definitive hickey on my neck he makes his way to my jawline planting small kisses and the occasional light suckle here and there. It was at that point that I could feel my dick start to harden, within seconds Levi brings his hips forward and places one knee between my legs and ground his slightly down so I could feel his length through his jeans. 

"Mmm" His voice growls against my jaw sending small vibrations through my body making my heart race. I grip his uniform jacket and slide my hands up underneath to feel his toned stomach. 

"I...is this w...what you wanted to...", small nibbles on my jaw near my ear make me gasp "...t..to talk about, mmmn" I tilt my head back giving him more access. Levi then grinds his hips down again making me lightly almost silently moan. 

"Mmmnn...", He whispers against my skin, "...yes, Eren I want you" I smile like an idiot and pull back to look at him, as our eyes meet, I see his bedroom eyes looking at me lazily, after all this time, of all the fantasies I have had of this moment, and it is actually happening, he even said those three words I have been dreaming of hearing come from that delicious mouth of his, 'I want you'. I stare into his eyes, then let my eyes travel over his face taking in small features that I haven't been able to before, bruises of today's mission on his left cheek and the small graze along his jaw line, but other than that he is flawless, I glance down to his mouth that is slightly open, oh how I want to make them mine, kiss them until they are red raw. He stares at me and I look into his eyes to see his is staring at my mouth, at the same time we both inch forward so we are mere centimetres away from one another.

"Then make me yours, Levi" I whisper, and with that he grabs my head and crashes our lips together, slowly he starts to move his mouth against mine, and our eyes flutter shut, I kiss back without hesitation, Levi opens his mouth and claims my bottom lip in his and lightly sucks cause a small moan to escape my mouth, Levi then takes the opportunity to stick his tongue in, I openly take it, the sweet taste of mint once again takes over my senses, how have I had self control all this time towards him?!. The gentle kiss then starts to speed up and become heated, still in our sitting/kneeling position, one of his hands run up into my hair lighting pulling my head back, while his other hand returns to the wall to support himself, I move my hands up and down his torso taking in the slight bumps of the outline of his muscles move beneath his grey shirt. He pulls away to whisper into my ear seductively. 

"Oh I plan to, I hope you know what you are in for Brat" He then bites my ear, giving me shivers. With those words my dick hardens even more, and by the feel of it so does Levi's. Levi takes his hand from my hair and from the wall, he stands and moves the end of my bed, he kneels and grabs a hold of me and pulls me closer to him, with his hands now free, he rubs his hands over my torso, slivers his hands under my shirt while purposely dragging his fingertips lightly on my stomach. I look down to watch is hands work their way up, when he reaches my shoulders I lift my arms up and he pulls the shirt off of me, I lightly shudder at the sudden coolness of the room. Without second thought he pushes me roughly to the bed and hovers over me looking over my body taking in the sight, he leans down and kisses along my neck, making has way down to my chest where he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, a warm tingly feeling takes over me, he ever so slightly pushes his tongue around the bud making my eyes flutter shut and my back arch into him. Levi continues down my stomach kissing my navel, I open my eyes when he reaches the waistband of my trousers he stops, and looks up at me. "Are you sure you want to do this Eren?" That is the first time in a long time he has called me Eren, my heart skips a beat hearing my name roll of his tongue so smoothly. 

"Y...yes Le...evi, mmf, keep g...going" I nod, my breathing speeds up and so do my nerves.

"Ill make you feel good Eren" Levi says and plants kisses on my hip bones. He comes up from my lower half and plants a kiss on my lips, he pulls back a little, and smirks, uh oh... what have I gotten myself into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next Chapter contains smut*


	4. Like What You See?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things start to become kinky, Levi decides to take advantage of the shackles.

"I'll make you feel good Eren" I kiss along his hip bones, then have an idea, I pray that Eren doesn't freak out. I push myself up and kiss him quickly on the lips. A smirk involuntarily makes it way onto my lips just thinking about what i'm going to do. I look down at Eren to see that he is looking nervous. So I lean down and kiss him once again on the lips, he opens his mouth and I comply, with no tongue involved and no heatedness to the kiss, we both just take in the sensations, I lean into the warmth of Eren's bare chest. I can't hold it in anymore, I break away from the kiss and glance to Eren's wrists then back to him. Oh I hope he doesn't freak out.

"Give me your wrists Eren" He looks up at me, moment of truth Levi... Eren brings his hands to the front of him and hold them between us, I look down and take them in my hand, I push them up above his head. "I'm going to shackle you, is that okay?" for the first time in my life I am actually asking for permission... what is this 18 year old doing to me?! Eren smiles.

"Do what y...you like to me Heichou, I...I trust you" I stop for a moment to take in what he says, he trusts me? Even though I beat him up in court? After all the mean things I have called him, he still trusts me?! My heart lurches and I slightly smile. I nod and take one wrist in my hand and clasp the shackle to his wrist, not too tight but tight enough for him not to break free, after the first shackle is fastened I take his other wrist and bring it up to my mouth, I kiss the small bruises on his wrist from the shackles having been too tight recently, I glance down and see that Eren is watching me intently with his red lips slightly ajar. I look back up to the empty shackle and put his wrist in and close it up and secure it. I sit back and straddle his hips, as I sit down I can feel his erection through his jeans pushing against my ass. Then a thought came to me. I grind my ass down causing an audible moan to escape his lips, I smile proudly to myself knowing that I have made him moan, oh if only he would beg...

"If you think I...i'm going to be the one with a dick in my ass, you have another thing coming Yeager" I grind my hips down to tease him, he starts to pant. Then speaks.

"That's what I...I w...mmm, was hoping for," I smile, well that makes it easy then, who knew this titan crazed boy would be a bottom.

I say nothing, I run my fingernails down his stomach, enough to leave small marks but not enough to hurt. I reach the hem of his trousers and lightly run my finger on the underside of the band, with two fingers either side of his hips, I slowly tug them down and sit up to allow then to come down, Eren arches his ass off the bed to get them past, when they pull past Eren's underwear my breath hitches, he is actually a decent size, but luckily I am just a tad bit bigger than him. I slide his trousers fully off and throw them somewhere in the room, usually I would fold them and place them somewhere, but at this point I don't really care. My heart is pumping with nerves and adrenaline, I look up and Eren whose eyes are shut and his is breathing heavily. Oh yes!

I lean down and lick along his hip bone, making him shiver, I tug at his pants just enough to still conceal his manhood but enough to allow myself access close range, then I realise that he is clean shaven! I wasn't expecting that, but i'm not complaining, not in the slightest. I hear Eren breathing fasten and his pulls on the shackles lightly, boy am I glad that he is restrained. 

"L...Levi touch me" He whimpers out looking down along his body at me. I smirk and lightly swipe my hand over his raging erection being concealed by only a thin layer of underwear.

"Like this?" I move my hand back and palm him through his pants, as soon as I start I stop, wanting to tease him until he begs for me to do something to him. I hear him whimper a few times, I lean my face down and slide my tongue over his member through the material, I start placing kisses along his length, but never touching his tip, "Or like this?" I ask, Eren moans and pants.

"P...Please Heichou!" he says loudly.

"Tell me what you want Eren, what do you want me to do to you? I want to hear it", I can't stop the words before they leave my mouth, my desire takes over without hesitation. 

"L...Levi p...please just..."

"I want to hear it Eren" I say seductively. I look up at him and i see he is staring down at me, small beads of sweat reflective from the lamp twinkling on his forehead.

"Take m...me in your mouth, p...please suck me, I need you L...Levi, please! Im b...begging, I am so hard I...I need a release! Please!" He begs, thrusting his hips up at me hoping to get some sort of friction. Hearing him like this makes me impossibly harder, to the point where I am in serious need of a release, but that can wait.

"Mmmnn" I moan as I rip his pants down allowing his dick to spring free. I don't hesitate, I lean forward and trail my tongue from the base up to the tip. 

"Ahh! Oh god Levi...d...don't stop" He whimpers out, pulling on the shackles binding his hands above his head. I swirl my tongue around his tip and take him wholly into my mouth, and the sound he makes almost sends me over the edge, a low growl made its way up Eren's throat ending in a deep moan rolling off his tongue. I start to slowly bob my head, I snake my left hand up to his stomach while my other hand curls underneath him gripping his ass cheek roughly, causing a sexy gasp to come from Eren. I start to increase the strength of my sucks while starting to speed up, I taste saltiness and realise its Eren precum, and it isn't actually too bad, could be worse. When Eren starts to lightly shake, I know he is close so I release him from my mouth. 

"God n...no p...please Levi I am s...so close, keep going, p...please don't t...tease me" He practically begs, his thrusts his hips up, wanting me to continue.

"I love it when you beg Eren, but this is you punishment" I say, trying to keep my composure, it's taking everything in my being not to flip him over and hammer into him right now.

"P...punishment? He says still whimpering.

"Yes punishment...," My hand snakes around his member giving it one pump then letting go, causing Eren to grit his teeth, "...punishment for interrupting me while I was doing paperwork" Eren looks down at me panting and I look up at him through thick lashes and giving him a smirk. Eren closes his eyes, "Eren look at me, and watch" His eyes open and stares at me.

I sit up and slowly unbutton my shirt, never taking my eyes off him watching him watch my hands work the buttons, when all the buttons were fully undone, I slip the shirt off and throw it on the ground, Eren's eyes widen and his eyes meet my stare and he bites his bottom lip, I lunge forward and claim his mouth with my own sticking my tongue in and immediately claiming my dominance. I reach my hand down and grab ahold of his member slowly pumping, Eren moans into my mouth, I claim his bottom lip between my teeth and suckle it for a moment before letting it go, I quicken my pace on Eren's member, he starts to thrust into my hand needily. Just like before when he comes seconds away from a release I stop, and Eren shakes his head from side to side frowning in frustration. 

"L...LEVI! Please!" He whines.

"You sound so needy right now, it is a good look on you Eren" Eren looks up and pouts, "That pout doesn't work on me brat, you cum when I want you to cum" Eren whines and glares at me. The sight of him writhing beneath me, restrained and begging makes me thankful that I headed to his room tonight. I lean up and hold two fingers to his mouth, "Suck" Eren immediately takes them in his mouth, he swirls his tongue around my fingers coating them in saliva, I would usually despise any of this grottiness, but for some reason my OCD has gone out the window tonight. When I believe my fingers are well coated I use my spare hand to prop his left leg up on my shoulder, I remove my hand from his mouth and bring them down to his ass. 

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Y...yes just go slow" he replies closing his fists around the chain connected to his shackles, I nod. I bring my hand to his hole and rub my finger over his entrance, earning a moan from Eren, when I think he is ready I start to push a finger in, with my other hand I caress his thigh for reassurance, he squirms to the odd feeling but then stops and adjusts, when he is settled i start to move my finger in out and out, at first he clenches around my digit but then relaxes making it easier for me to move my hand when he starts to moan, I slowly add another finger but stop when it is in for Eren to adjust, he whines and moves his leg to get comfortable. After about a minute I move my fingers in and out once again, suddenly Eren let out the loudest moan of the night, making me look up at him.

"Found it" I say seductively.

"W...what was that?!" He pants.

"That was the spot that is going to have you screaming my name soon" He starts to move his hips, so I stop and watch him fuck himself onto my fingers, he groans when he can't find that bundle of nerves, and I chuckle.

"Please, please L...Levi make me moan" That was music to my ears, I start thrusting my fingers again and hit that spot over and over, causing Eren to me a moaning mess.

"Ahhhh, mmnn Leeevi! right there!" He moans and pants my name. I stop and pull my fingers out. Eren looks at me ass he goes to say something i shove three fingers on his mouth, he squints knowing they were just in his ass, but he soon gets over it and completely covers them in saliva. I return my hand to his ass I shove in one, two, then three fingers and Eren takes them like a Pro. I thrust them in for a few minutes and take his dick on my hand and pump to my thrusts, when I believe he is stretched enough, I pull out and release his dick, earning another grunt. I lean back.

"Eren, look at me" He listens and looks at me panting, I get up off the bed I stand next to Eren so he can see me without straining his neck. I rub my hands down my chest and lightly pinch my nipples on the way down, I trail my hands down my stomach to my pants, I undo my belt and pull it out of the belt loops on my white uniform jeans. "Do you like what you see Eren?" Eren just nods to busy staring at me intrigued.


	5. Grip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them finally get what they both desire.

I unzip the zipper on my jeans letting them become loose, I pull them down slowly and glance over to Eren who is staring at me wide eyed. When void of my pants I start to palm my dick through the thin layer of fabric remaining.

"Mmm Eren..." I look down to see Eren's dick twitch which turns me on even more. I pull my rock hard dick out of my pants and start to stroke while Eren watches, I could easily cum just at the sight of him, Eren's hands shackled above his head, a bright red and blue love bite on his neck, erection, knees bent, mouth wide open, heavily breathing whilst slightly drooling. If only he would stay this way forever. I walk over to him and lean over his head, with my dick mere inches from his face, I know he is smart enough not to touch me without asking, so why not tease him? I grab ahold of his the furthest shackle and unlock it, allowing Eren's hand to be free. I stand up straight and look down at Eren who is staring at the member in front of him hungrily. I reach down and grab his chin and turn him to look at me. 

"Suck it, but if you bite me, I will fucking kill you." I warn, knowing that Eren is a biter. Eren's eyes light up at the command and he nods. 

"Yes Captain" I push my fingers through his hair and grip it firmly, Eren hisses but then moans. Well, well, I guess he likes it. He rolls onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, I push his head closer to my crotch, he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out then licks from my base up to my tip, almost making my knees buckle. 

"Uhhn" I moan, this gives him encouragement, so then he starts to suckle on the head, my head rolls back from the feeling of pure ecstasy, after a moment I bring my head back only to see Eren smirk, stick out his tongue, run it down my slit and lick up the precum seeping out, he holds it for a moment to let me see the bridge of precum connecting his tongue to my tip, to say that was the hottest, most sexy thing I have ever seen would be an understatement, my hands take control of themselves, I push myself down Eren's throat, and hold him there for a moment, before releasing him, as he comes up he chokes and coughs, and looks up at my with watery eyes. For a quick moment I thought he was going to cry but then he says.

"Do that again" I look down taken aback from the request, he looks down a little embarrassed for asking, but I smile and grip onto his hair and once again shove myself down his throat, I can feel his throat constricting around my member, and holy fuck does it feel so good. I pull Eren back up, and he gags and drools. I observe my dick to see how slippery it is, when I am happy with how wet I am, I pull away from the sweetness of his mouth and lean over and unbuckle his other hand from the constraints,then head down to Eren's lower half. 

"Get on your hands and knees and put your face in the pillow, we cant have the whole of the Survey Corps hearing you now can we?" He listens and rolls over onto his hands and knees, and as instructed he lays his head sideways on the pillow, his hands bunching up in the sheets. "You should see yourself right now Eren, you look like a bitch on heat, so needy."Eren replies with a moan, there is another mental note, Eren likes dirty talk, hmm, i'll remember that one for later. I put three fingers in my mouth to lube them up, when all wet, I return them to Eren's ass, this time with less force needed, meaning he is stretched enough. I get on my knees and rub my cock up and down his ass, swiping across his hole to tease him, this earns a me a grunt from him. "Get ready Eren" He nods and I start to push the tip inside, he tight constraints, cause the most amazing pleasure to wash over me, making it hard not to pound my way in. Eren squirms to the odd feeling, after a minute or so, he nods, so I start to push in further to half way, then I stop once again for Eren to adjust to my size and the feeling. My will not to slam into him is starting to fade quickly. 

"E...Eren I cant stay still for much l...longer" I stammer out through clenched teeth. Eren starts to push back, pushing more of me into him. He hisses, then after a moment he lets out a small moan, that strips away the last bit of willpower I have, I start rocking my hips back and forth painfully slow, I start to slowly quicken the pace, when I hear that heavenly moan come from Eren I know I have found his sweet spot. Getting up speed and force, I hit that spot over and over, ripping moans from Eren, that is music to my ears, each moan that comes from his sends me closer to the edge.

"Ahh, oh fuck Levi, mmm, h...harder! I look over to Eren's fists that are knotted into the bed sheets, and Eren's eyes squeezed shut. I grip harshly onto his hips and pull his his backward as I push forward, getting my complete length into him, "Holy f...fuck!" The words coming from him are pure bliss, oh the ecstasy this is putting me in, when my vision start to go fuzzy I know I am really close. I reach forward to grip onto Eren's cock, I stroke in time with my now brutal thrusts, Eren's bed hammers against the wall in a rhythmic tone, and I know people can hear it, which turns me on, just thinking about it. I start to feel Eren clench around me and I know he is seconds away from releasing.

"I'm g...gonna cum! Captain please let...UHH! m...me cum!" He pleads, I quicken my thrusts and my jerks on his throbbing cock, I feel myself teetering on the edge, just as I hit his prostate once more he releases onto the bed and onto my hand. His orgasm sends me over the edge.

"I'm going to c...uhnn!", I release into his confines moaning loudly and filling him completely up with my seed. I ride out my orgasm and I slow my jerks on his dick as I feel him start to go soft again. I release him from my grasp, and collapse onto his back still inside his ass, I stay there for a moment before straightening up and pulling out of him. I look to see my seed start to seep out of his ass. Eren collapses onto the bed on his stomach breathing heavily. I sit on the side of the bed with my feet on the floor, trying to catch my breath. After a couple minutes pass Eren rolls onto his back, I look over my shoulder and I see his cheeks redden from embarrassment. 

"Heichou?" Eren whispers, probably scared of what I am going to say. 

"Yes Eren?" I reply, though knowing what he is going to say, I ask anyway.

"Where does this leave us?" He goes quiet, and looks down shyly, we just had sex and now he has gone shy?

"I don't know about you but I would like to do this again soon." I say and swivel around to look at him better.

Eren looks up and smiles a smile of relief. "I'd love that" He leans in and we kiss, then he pulls back, "Uhh...Heichou?"

"Yes?" I reply a bit confused.

"My bed is all dirty and I need a shower," He goes quiet, "can I sleep in your room tonight and use your shower?" I look down at him, and the bed, the bed is soaked from; sweat, drool and cum. 

"Okay, but only this once, I also need a shower, care to join me Brat?" Eren lights up and nods. I stand up and pull on, my jeans not worrying about underwear or a shirt. Eren does the same. "Now, we have to try to sneak out without anyone seeing, are you ready?" I ask Eren with a grin on my face. He agrees and we head for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you lovely people. So I know there will be a few spelling errors in this work, I haven't gone through it yet and fixed it all, but I will be doing that soon. There will be some more to this, including a shower scene ;) Coming soon x

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned there is more to come soon ;)


End file.
